The Band Stand
by durritsvix
Summary: As being three bored teens, the trio decides to start a band. What will happen, and what will hippen? (Inside joke...) Enjoy! Please read and review!


**The Band Stand**

**By Shuttleme**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did...well, then WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Ok then. Please read and review as you like! Thank you very much, and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

"So..."

"So..."

"Sooo..."

As usual, it was a boring day for the three teens. Nothing to do on a Saturday morning, as the weekend has just started. They all were in Sam's room, sitting in random chairs, as her room was huge.

Sam sighed and said, "Might was well go back to school..." she said, rolling her violet eyes.

"Hmm...we must think of something to get us out of bordom..." Tucker said while looking at his PDA looking for some schedule.

"Yeah, agree with all of that...but...hmm...oh, I got it!" Danny said, his face lighting up, eyes staying blue for once.

"What?" Sam and Tucker both asked at the same time, looking at him.

"...mmm...no...nevermind..." he said, looking back down.

"What was your idea anyway?" Tucker asked.

"...you wouldn't want to do it anyway...homework..." he said dully.

"Oh, hmm...well, I've been taking lessons in vocals recently," Sam surprisingly announced.

"You WHAT?" Danny yelled, shocked.

"Yes, you heard right, and bass guitar too, surprising, eh?"

"Aye...Sam...are you feeling alright...?" Tucker said.

"...what's wrong with that? I mean, anyone could do that if they wanted."

"Sam's right...plus...there's something you guys probably didn't know about me too..."

"What? That you are a chess geek?" Danny said sarcasticly.

"...dude...you've gotta stop reading my PDA..."

Danny started laughing, thinking it was funny. "Ahaha, haha, ahaha, hehaha...ha-ha-" they weren't laughing and looked at him with blank expressions on his face. "Oh...alright..." he stopped laughing.

"Danny, you have any talent?" Sam asked.

"...no...but I do know how to play a few chords on the piano..."

"Well, I guess that would do," she said.

"Sam, where are you actually going to? Starting a band?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck, you tell me what your so-called secret talent is," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh fine..."

"What is it Tuck? Tell us!"

"Well, I do...play the drums..."

"Not you too!" Danny yelled.

"Haha, Danny, you've gotta learn something, like guitar!" Sam said.

"Jazz has an electric guitar, she can teach me a few chords," he informed them.

"Uh...Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Uh..?"

"Why don't you just ask Jazz to be in the band WITH us then?"

"Hmmm...not a bad idea..."

"Then what would you do yourself Danny?"

"Hmm..." Danny's thought bubble appears.

Inside Danny's head

"WHEE!!!" He jumps in a swimming pool filled with money. Zooms out showing a HUGE mansion with butlers and maids showing threw the windows.

Reality

"Um...earth to Danny..." Sam waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, uh huh?!" he awoke from his dream. Too bad it was fake.

"So, we were thinking, would you do alright as a lead singer,"

"Oh..." he said.

Inside Danny's head

Danny is sitting in a box in an ally with ragged clothing. It's raining, and a black cat passes him. His ghost breath flashed, and his eyes turned green. Some other homeless guy looked at him and said, "WOAH! Duuuude...that would be like...a tottally grreeeeat actt, like...toootally..."

Danny looks straight, and starts screaming, "AAAHHH!!!"

Reality

"DANNY! DANNY!!" Same yelled, shaking him.

"WAKE UP DUUDE!" Tuck yelled.

Danny opened his eyes and said, "Oh...it was only a day dream...I'M NOT POOR!"

"What? Of course you're not poor!" Sam said, and they all started laughing.

"Well, lead vocals?" Tucker asked.

Danny replyed, "Sure, why not?"

"Bass guitar?" Danny asked Sam.

"Oh course," she said, then said, "Drums?" she asked Tucker.

"No duuh!!" he said.

"Perfect. This is perfect. Now all we need is Jazz's permission, and we're golden!" Danny said.

"Alright...so...how about we meet back here in...oh, let's say, an hour or so? Bring your instuments, and Tucker, I have a drum set, don't worry,"

"Damn, you have everything, we don't even need to bring ourselves, haha!"

"That's so true," Danny laughed.

"Ok, well, let's all get ready!" she said, and they left.

------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think! I know, it's not too discriptive, but still, I'm curious about how you all think! Flames, PLEASE! If you need to flame, go ahead, I do not mind one bit! Thanks!

-LeaH


End file.
